Sneezes and Soup
by Emberlem
Summary: Lavi falls sick on a mission to France, and Kanda finds himself unwittingly taking care of the sick redhead.


This is for Yuvi day~

Pairing: LavixKanda

Disclaimer: Don't you think I'd be rich if I owned DGM?

Summary: Lavi falls sick while on a mission in France with Kanda.

------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Kanda first noticed the shivering. He has assumed that it was because France had been particulary stormy as of late, and that Lavi had merely felt cold because they were out almost all the time in the rain and wet fighting akuma.

Frowning, the black-haired exorcist leapt into mid-air, ponytail whipping behind him as he readied Mugen to slice through two unwary Level Ones. It was then that he heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone sneezing continuously. One... Two... Three... Seven times in a row. Sneaking a glance at Lavi out of the corner of his eye, Kanda frowned irritably, changing his direction so that Mugen slashed through an akuma trying to sneak up on the preoccupied redhead.

Hearing the loud sound of an akuma exploding just behind him, Lavi's green eye shot open in surprise, grinning at Kanda in embarrassment while wiping at his reddened nose. "Thank you, Yuu!" He shouted, while extending Ozuchi Kozuchi (A/N: Did I spell it right? ._.) so that he could smash through another nearby akuma.

However, the frown on Kanda's face merely intensified. Something was definitely off with the usagi, even if said rabbit refused to voice any complaints.

Finally, a ton of akuma and a few minutes later, the mission was finally over. Kanda picked up the glowing green innocence from the floor, tucking it securely into his coat pocket.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Kanda noticed Lavi swaying slightly. Turning around quickly in alarm, Kanda stretched out an arm to steady the redhead, gruffly barking, "Che. Usagi. Don't fall over on me now. I've no wish to carry you back to the hotel."

Opening his eye wide in surprise, Lavi grinned cheerfully, exclaiming, "Aww, Yuu-chaan! Are you _worried?_"

Growling and cuffing Lavi on the head none-too-gently, Kanda muttered, "Che. As if I would care about a stupid rabbit like you. I would get in trouble with Komui if I didn't return to Headquarters with you in one piece. That's all."

Sighing, Lavi shrugged his shoulders in resignment, (he was used to Kanda saying stuff like that all the time, after all,) following behind Kanda as he strode swiftly back to the inn where they were staying for the night before heading back to the Black Order Headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching their _shared _room, (They were on a budget,) Lavi sighed happily, jumping onto his bed and preparing to fall asleep, completely disregarding the fact that he was completely drenched due to the storm they were out in just now. However, Kanda walked over and shook him harshly, telling him to remove his soaked uniform first.

Lavi whined, "Later, Yuu-chan... I'm really tired. -Yawns- I've been tired for the whole day. I just wanna.. wanna sleep for a bit..."

Mildly worried, Kanda intensified his shaking. "Che. Baka Usagi. You're gonna fall sick if you don't change into something drier."

However, Lavi was already snoring softly by then. Sighing, Kanda moved over to where Lavi was sleeping, sliding off the other's exorcist jacket and shirt, which were soaked through. After all, he tried to reason to himself, if the idiot fell sick, the time they had to spend in France would be extended, and he would be forced to see the other's ridiculously cheerful face for a few more days.

Carefully covering Lavi with a thick quilt, Kanda headed off to the bathroom to wash the grime accumulated from the day's fighting off his body.

Twisting the brass doorknob of the toilet open, Kanda slipped inside, locking the door behind him with an audible click. Slowly, he shrugged off his own drenched jacket, peeling off the sleeveless shirt that he wore inside, which was drenched to the point where it hugged his lean body tightly, almost like a second skin. Then, pulling off his pants and boxers, (A/N: I'd rather put boxers than briefs. Kanda would have a hard time moving around in briefs, it seems.) the Japanese exorcist was finally unclothed.

Sliding gently into the bathtub full of warm, steaming water, Kanda sighed in contentment, a small smile hovering on his lips. Picking up a nearby bar of soap with elegant fingers, he stared lathering it into his hair, massaging it in deeply before rinsing it out with a blast of cold water from the showerhead.

Then, he heard banging on the bathroom door. Eyebrow arching in both surprise and annoyance, Kanda splashed out of the bathtub, still dripping wet, wrapping a fluffy white bath towel around his waist before opening the door half-an-inch wide and peering through the crack irritatibly.

The first thing he saw was red hair and a pale face, before Lavi barged in quickly and headed straight for the toilet bowl. Frowning worriedly, Kanda approached the now-retching exorcist, who was kneeling numbly on the floor, trembling hands propping himself up on both sides of the seat. He couldn't deny that, at the moment, Lavi really look like a bedraggled and extremely pitiful rabbit.

Sighing, Kanda crouched down next to the miserable looking exorcist, pushing back the redhead's hair with one hand so that it wouldn't get dirty, while his other hand rubbed Lavi's back tentatively in circles, until the pale teenager stopped throwing up. Judging from how Lavi was still violently trembling and retching, it looked as if that would take a while.

Finally, five minutes and a couple more dry heaves later, Lavi stopped, staggering upright on feet that gave way almost immediately, Kanda being the only thing keeping him from hitting the cold tiled floor. Gently guiding the ill redhead over to the sink so that he could wash the foul taste of vomit from his mouth, Kanda grew even more worried when Lavi didn't even seem to notice that Kanda was (surprisingly) supporting him, or that the pony-tailed exorcist was still wrapped in only a towel.

Muttering under his breath about an "Idiotic sick rabbit.", Kanda hoisted Lavi up into his arms, ignoring the other's feeble noises of protest, which were partially muffled against Kanda's bare chest. Even before they reached the redhead's bed, Lavi had already fallen asleep again.

Gently, Kanda lowered Lavi into his bed, doing his best not to jar the other awake, while covering his with the blanket. It was then that he realised that he was still only covered by a small fluffy towel. Growling low in his throat, Kanda stalked back to the bathroom to continue with his bath, and also to consider what to do with an obviously sick Lavi.

Getting into the bath, Kanda lay down, picking up the bar of soap from where it lay. Working it into a lather, he trailed his pale, long fingers along his neck and past the smooth skin, taut again his abdominal muscles, as he washed his body clean.

He was confused as to why he had been so nice to Lavi, going against his usual actions to help the idiotic redhead. A small part of his mind treacherously argued that maybe, Lavi had finally managed to wiggle past his defenses, and that he was starting to think of the Bookman Junior as his friend.

Getting out of the bath, Kanda huffed. "Che." Towelling off the rivulets of water streaking down his body, the Japanese exorcist dismissed that ridiculous thought immediately.

Quickly, putting on his clothes, Kanda left the bathroom, ostensibly to go to sleep.

As he padded towards his bed, Kanda noticed that the bundle of blankets that Lavi was fast asleep under was... Shivering. Concerned, the Japanese exorcist moved quickly to where Lavi was sleeping, brushing away sweat-soaked clumps of red hair to place his hand on the shivering teenager's forehead. It was burning.

As if on cue, Lavi opened hazy green eyes, muttering, "Yuu.. Yuu-chan... It's... c..c..cold...", curling up on himself in an attempt to keep warm. Before he knew it, Kanda found himself sliding onto the bed with Lavi, pulling the other closer to him to share body heat. Upon realising that there was a source of heat nearby, the shivering redhead curled closer to Kanda's body in an attempt to get warmer.

Feeling downright ridiculous and confused about why he was doing this, Kanda simply put his arms around Lavi, hugging him and bringing him closer, so that the other would not shiver so much. This was going to be troublesome.

---------------------------------------------

The next day dawned bright and early, rays of sunlight falling onto the two teenagers curled up in bed. Kanda rubbed his eyes blearily before focusing on the redheaded lump huddled against him. Resisting the urge to yell out in surprise, Kanda tried to recall what happened last night. _"Right.. Lavi was sick.. And he said he felt cold.. So I..."_

Hurriedly trying to untangle himself from Lavi's limbs, Kanda reached over to check the redhead's temperature. Thankfully, it seemed to have gone down a bit, but he was probably still unable to travel the long distance back to the Order Headquarters.

Rolling out of the bed, Kanda decided to bring some food and medicine up, for when Lavi woke up.

Closing the room door softly behind him, Kanda left. Striding quickly to the inn's kitchen, he asked the chef whether he could borrow it for a while to "make something for my sick friend".

Humming happily, the chef, who creepily resembled Jerry, trilled, "Of course you can, sweetie~" While happily patting Kanda on the head, pointedly ignoring the murderous intent enamating from the exorcist, whose eye had started to twitch.

Doing his best to ignore the obviously suicidal chef and his assistants, who were at least more sensible and backing away from him, Kanda started cooking.

Tying a white apron around his slender waist, the Japanese exorcist started dicing up vegetables and placing a chicken in a pot, which he filled up with water and started to boil.

Around an hour later, it was ready. Pouring it into a thermos (A/N: Did thermoses exist back then?), Kanda strode back up the stairs towards their shared room, grabbing a packet of asprins from the head chef as he went.

Opening the door with a creak, Kanda poked his head through, checking to see if Lavi was awake. Upon finding no discernable movement from the sleeping lump on the bed, he smirked, pushing the door open fully and stepping into the room.

Padding softly over to the redhead, Kanda was surprised when Lavi opened his eyes fractionally, whispering, "Yuu-chan?"

A small smile gracing his lips, Kanda replied, "Che. Usagi. You hungry?" The question was immediately replied to from the loud growling of Lavi's stomach, as the other started to blush in embarrassment.

Sitting on the bed carefully, the Japanese pulled Lavi up into a sitting position so that the redhead was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Uncapping the thermos, he poured out some of the soup he had just made into the cap, holding it up to Lavi's lips so that the sick exorcist could take a sip.

Upon smelling the fragant scent of the soup, Lavi's stomach growled even louder as he leaned forward to take a sip.

"Mmm. Chicken soup.. Yuu-chan cooked this?" He grinned happily, finishing up the soup in the cap and reaching out for the thermos so that he could have somemore.

Turning slightly pink, Kanda muttered something intelligible about having some free time, shoving the flask at Lavi in an attempt to distract him from the earlier question.

Smiling wistfully, Lavi drank some of the soup, before offering it to Kanda, saying, "Yuu-chan, you haven't eaten today? Share the soup with me. It'll make me happy."

Scowling in embarrassment, Kanda tried to move away. However, one of Lavi's arms wrapped securely around the Japanese's waist, pulling him down so that the ponytailed teenager was leaning against him fully. Bringing the thermos to Kanda's lips, Lavi said, "Yuu-chan, come on. I bet you're hungry. If you don't eat some of this, _I'll be worried_."

Reluctantly, Kanda opened his mouth, taking a sip or two of the soup before admonishing, "Baka. You're the sick one, not me. I don't need a caretaker."

However, he was cut short by Lavi, as the other leaned his face closer to the black-haired teenager, emerald green eye right in front of steel-gray ones. Kanda's breathing hitched as Lavi gently kissed him on the lips. Leaning even closer so that his head was next to Kanda's ear, the redhead whispered, breath ghosting past the shell of the ponytailed teenager's ear, "Thanks, Yuu-chan. You're the best."

Blushing furiously, Kanda muttered, "Shut the fuck up."

------------------------------------------------

The next day, with Lavi fully recovered from his cold, the both of them set off on the journey back to Headquarters. In the train carriage, Lavi was looking out of the window when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone sneezing continuously. One... Two... Three... Seven times in a row.

It looked _someone _had caught his cold.

Steel-grey eyes opening wide in surprise, Kanda cursed. It looked like a really long and painful trip home.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: HAPPY YUVI DAYYY~ And yes, now Kanda's sick. Looks like it's Lavi's turn to play nurse already ^^"


End file.
